Disappeared
by Actually-Allergic-to-life
Summary: Sasuke is spotted near the village. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata go after him. But something happens along the way. (The name is really bad and I kinda just needed one)
1. Chapter 1

**So new story, wow. Been a long time since I posted anything. Anyways, this may end up being a Fairy Tail crossover fic. Warning you now.**

* * *

Last night was dark and stormy, leaving the mourning very wet, sunny, and with lots of damage. There were ninjas scurrying around everywhere trying to salvage some of the wreckage. It all looked boring to Naruto, for he lived in one of the few parts of the village that wasn't destroyed during the attack of Mother Nature.

Naruto had awoken early that mourning due to noise and restlessness. He missed Sasuke dearly, but no matter how hard he tried Sasuke refused to return home with him. Naruto had slowly begun to think that his failed attempts were futile and that he was just wasting his precious time.

Naruto upturned his head to the sky, sighing. Think about Sasuke just made him feel depressed.

While looking up Naruto saw that the sun was beginning to rise higher into the sky. He also noticed a bunch of white fluffy clouds leisurely drifting around the sky. Out of boredom and in dire need of a distraction Naruto began to see shapes out of the clouds. The cloud to his left looked like a dog, which reminded him of Pakkoon. The cloud a little beneath and to the right of the first o looked like Akamaru and the one next to it looked like one of the marks on Kiba's face. The next cloud looked like a caged bird, which got him thinking about Neji, but soon his thoughts drifted to Hinata.

Spanning out of his slight daze Naruto looked for the next cloud. This cloud unlike the others only had one other cloud next to it and was on the opposite side of the sky from the others.

This cloud sort of looked like a fan, similar to the Uchiha's clan symbol and right next to it appeared to be a snake. The snake was long, thin with a really long tongue and an open mouth. It was trying to swallow the previous cloud. These seemed to be the cloud impersonations of Orochimaru and Saskue. Now Naruto was depressed again.

With a heavy sigh Naruto turned his eyes to the worn dirt ground and started to kick pebbles in the general direction he was walking. As he kicked the pebbles his mind began to drift. His thoughts went to Sakura and her beautiful soft pink hair that framed her perfect face and slightly large forehead. He thought about her soft deep green eyes that when looked into could swallow you whole and drown you in their sea of green. Then there's her small wonderfully defined nose and under that her luscious pink tinged lips. Her pale, flawless skin. But no matter how he addressed his feelings to her she rejected him with eyes only truly for the one and only Sasuke.

His thoughts only lingered on Sakura for a moment longer before they shifted to Sai.

Sai is a unique person. He only wants to fit in. Fabulous at art. Although he has little to no understanding of human interaction or how to dress. And what is with his obsession with nicknames, fake smiles and telling Naruto how small of a penis he had. But that is what makes him Sai, a member of team 7.

After Sai, Naruto's mind went to Iruka. Iruka was like the father Naruto never sorta had. He was also his former sensei. And-

"Naruto!" someone shouted interrupting his thoughts.

"Naruto!" they yelled again.

Slowly looing up Naruto turned to look for the owner of the voice. He saw a pink head bobbing in and out of sight slowly getting closer. The sound of his name had originated from that person. That person was recognizable as Sakura as she approached.

"Naruto." She said once again.

"Yeah Sakura?" he said. "What is it?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you Where have you been?"

"Around." He says, eyes drifting from her face to her feet and back up again.

She was wearing her regular ninja gear. Her bright red sleeveless top with her light green tight shorts and the pale pink cover thing on top. Her normal small heeled knee high open toed leather boots. And of course her ninja headband perched at the top of her head.

Her gear was much different compared to Naruto's regular non-ninja wear. Instead he had on a simple black t-shirt and a pair of orange cargo pants. On his he wore his open toed ninja sandals – the only thing ninja wear about him. For today is their day off.

"Very descriptive." Said Sakura in annoyance. "But we have more important things to be doing right now!"

"Like what?" asked Naruto. "Today is our day off."

"Like Sasuke being spotted near the village! We need to get a move on! So go get ready and meet me by the village entrance in 15 minutes!"

'Sasuke.' Naruto thought

"Okay. He said. "See you there."

"'Kay." She said turning around and running off.

Naruto also began to run, but back to his apartment.

On his way home he thought of Sasuke.0 Sasuke who wanted revenge and would do anything to get it. Sasuke who went with Orochimaru. Sasuke that had a curse mark.

'How will I ever get him to come home?' he thought. 'But I have to try1 I promised Sakura I would bring him home no matter what.

By now Naruto had made it home, and with new energy he burst through his front door. At the speed of chidori he threw on his ninja gear and started to pack. He grabbed a few scrolls, and a bunch of shuriken and kunai.

Not even bothering with the door Naruto jumped through one of his windows and began to leap form rooftop to rooftop.

Soon Naruto could see the giant wooden gate and the wide dirt road that lead towards it.

He hopped down onto the dirt and jogged up to the gate. There he could see Sakura casually leaning against the outer frame.

* * *

**And now it's over. I promise (not really) to keep updating this story unlike all my other ones where I've just given up and deleted them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**K, so chapter 2. Things get intense. Just kidding. No they don't.**

* * *

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura said as she saw him approach. "There you are. We were just about to leave."

"We?" said Naruto questioningly

"Yeah." Said someone stepping out from the other side of the gate.

"After a second Naruto recognized the person as Kiba and next to him stood Hinata.

"Hi Naruto." Whispered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Said Naruto.

"I'm here too!" yelled Kiba forehead veins popping.

"Oh, hey Kiba." Said Naruto nonchalantly trying to piss off Kiba.

"We should head out." Said Sakura to break up the fight about to happen.

"Yea." Said Kiba calming down and mounting Akamaru.

Sakura took off running. She was closely followed by Hinata, Kiba on Akamaru and soon Naruto, but he hung back a little ways.

After a few minutes of running on the ground the group leaped up into the trees with Akamaru and Kiba's noses in the lead.

Time and surroundings started to blur together for Naruto. Not much was distinguishable from anything.

Suddenly everybody ahead of him stopped. Naruto pulled up short just in time to not hit Hinata.

Peaking around Hinata, Naruto noticed that they had had arrived at a field.

The field was medium sized and rectangular looking. It had tall green grass that blew in the wind and a couple bushes spotting it here and there. But the thing that stood out most was the tall dark shadowy figure standing at the center.

The four ninjas slowly started to creep across the field to the center. Luckily the figure wasn't facing them, because there wasn't any useful cover.

As they neared Naruto noticed the figure seem relatively familiar.

The person had raven black hair and fair skin from what Naruto could see. They also wore a white shirt with a blue wrap on their waist held up by a purple belt.

_**SNAP!**_

Naruto quickly turned to see that Akamaru had accidentally stepped on a stick and that the stick had snapped.

The figure also noticed the noise and had spun around to see what had made it.

Naruto glanced up in time to see that the figure was Sasuke, for Sasuke upon seeing them turned and ran in the opposite direction of them.

The four Konoha ninjas immediately gave chase.

They followed him across the meadow and up into the trees on the other side.

Sasuke went straight for the near-by mountain and disappeared into an open mouthed tunnel.

The four continued to give chase and followed him into the ground.

Hot on his heels the followed Sasuke through the twists and turns in the mountain. They ran past dozens of other passages, all of which seemed to hold no interest for them.

Naruto kept running; he was following Sakura who was following Kiba.

All of a sudden Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye. Pulling up short he stopped to look at it. His sudden stop caused Hinata to run into him.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata looking worried as she rubbed her nose. "Is everything alright?"

But Naruto didn't answer. He was too fixed on what he saw down that particular passage.

He walked forwards, towards the dead end at the other end of the tunnel.

"Naruto?" Hinata said again. "There's nothing over there. Sasuke is this way." She was motioning towards the main tunnel that Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru had run down.

Naruto kept walking, as if he never heard her; he was almost at the other end of the tunnel.

The air around him began to shimmer and then he vanished into thin air.

"Naruto?" said Hinata in disbelief. She rushed over to the stop where he disappeared.

Nothing.

It was like he was never there.

* * *

**Remember when we authors used to argue with characters? I do, because I did that and it was so shameful. Glad I deleted them all. Stay tuned! Just kidding, you can leave if you want. My writing sucks. And am I even allow to swear on this site? **


End file.
